


Fit as a Fiddle and Ready for Love

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The first time she sees him, she's about a hundred years old.
Relationships: Miracle Max/Valerie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Fit as a Fiddle and Ready for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/gifts).



Valerie was exactly 100 years old when a very sprightly young man came to her shop and asked if she had any witch’s bane. 

“The good kind! Nothing wilting!”

“Do I look like the kinda woman who’d sell you bad witch’s bane?”

“You look like the kinda woman who’d drive a man crazy!” shouted Max. Valerie just grinned, and started dishing out the witch’s bane.

“You can pick me up on Thursday,” she said, shoving the herbs at him.

“Great!” Then he raised an index finger and stared at her as she shut the door. “What the hell just happened?”


End file.
